A conventional outdoor h.v. power circuit breaker is described in German Utility Model No. 1 995 069, for example.
In the conventional outdoor power circuit breaker, both the interrupter unit and the grading capacitor are mounted on the upper end of a pole column. The longitudinal axes of the interrupter unit and the grading capacitor are horizontal. The interrupter unit and the grading capacitor are each arranged in a separate porcelain housing.
French Patent No. 1 170 411 describes a high-voltage power circuit-breaker including an insulator housing made of plastic in which a grading capacitor is arranged. The grading capacitor can be partially integrated into the wall of the plastic housing.